Mise en abime
by Saphiraz
Summary: A la suite de certains événements Harry ne voit plus son ami Ron du même œil.
1. Chocolat et insomnie

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Résumé: A la suite de certains événements Harry ne voit plus son ami Ron du même œil.

Note: L'histoire se passe en 6e année au mois de février.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Chocolat et insomnie**

- Vivement le printemps, ça commence à bien faire cet hiver interminable, se plaignit Ron en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

- Je te ne savais pas aussi frileux tu as toujours chaud d'habitude, s'étonna Harry.

- Figure toi que c'est pas le cas quand il fait -10°C et je sens que je vais encore passer une mauvaise nuit, maugréa t-il.

- Des problèmes de sommeil ? s'enquit Harry intrigué.

Il ignorait que son camarade avait des soucis avec ça. Quoique ça expliquait sûrement son humeur exécrable le matin dès qu'il tentait de le réveiller.

- Exactement. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est entièrement de ta faute.

Surpris il se demanda en quoi il était impliqué dans ses problèmes.

Ron expliqua :

- Tu passes ton temps à te tourner et te retourner dans ton lit, c'est très perturbant et ça m'empêche de dormir.

- Et bien je l'ignorais, mais je ne peux pas m'endormir si je ne trouve pas une bonne position, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt d'ailleurs?

- J'espérais que ça s'arrangerait tout seul que c'était juste une mauvaise période, grommela t-il.

- Au pire tu peux lancer un sort de silence pour dormir tranquillement, proposa Harry content de sa solution.

Ron ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme et grimaça :

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dormir avec un tel silence ce serait troublant, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'entendre le ronflement des autres, le grincement des lits et tout ça tu vois ? C'est beaucoup trop radical.

- Ecoute je ne te promet rien mais on essaiera de régler ce problème ce soir d'accord ? suggéra Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Sur ces mots ils poursuivirent leur chemin en direction de leur cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn.

* * *

- Ron ton repas ne va pas s'échapper tu sais.

Il ignora le commentaire d'Hermione et mordit de plus belle dans sa cuisse de poulet, Harry le regarda amusé. Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'exaspération et se pencha vers eux:

- Harry tu devrais faire attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Romilda Vane s'est procuré des philtres d'amour, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a après toi.

Perplexe Harry s'enquit:

- Des philtres d'amour? C'est illégal non?

- Si ça vient de la boutique de Fred et George alors tu n'as rien à craindre, ça fonctionne pas vraiment ces trucs-là, assura Ron.

- Non au contraire ça fonctionne très bien, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en parler avec eux et si je me souviens bien la durée de vie d'un philtre d'amour est de 24 h en fonction du poids de la personne concernée, expliqua Hermione. Si on suppose que les philtres proviennent bien de chez eux évidemment.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est aussi dangereux? Je pensais que ça rendait simplement amoureux, ça doit pas être si terrible.

Hermione semblait surprise par ses propos :

- Parce que tu n'auras tout simplement plus aucun contrôle sur toi, tu ne penseras à rien d'autre que la personne et tu feras tout pour rester auprès d'elle. Franchement ça reste une menace à prendre en compte, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire pendant 24 h.

- Très bien, admettons... mais alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi, je ne suis pas spécialement intéressant... euh... je veux dire physiquement et tout.

- Il y a bien plus important que le physique ou la célébrité, commenta Ron.

- Pour ton cas Harry j'imagine que ton statut d'élu y est pour quelque chose, finit-elle par dire après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, quelques filles l'attendirent en gloussant à la sortie de la grande salle, il jeta un bref regard de panique à ses amis avant de se retrouver seul devant le groupe de filles de 4e année. L'une d'elle, Romilda Vane d'après ce qu'elle lui dit en le saluant s'approcha et lui tendit ce qui ce semblait être une boîte de chocolat, il l'accepta en la remerciant poliment mais n'ajouta rien de plus un peu désarçonné.

Avant de retrouver ses amis pour les cours de l'après-midi il rejoignit rapidement son dortoir, fourra rapidement la boîte sous son lit et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Ron avait froid. Il se blottit davantage dans sa couette en maudissant l'hiver. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté le sommeil ne cessait de lui échapper à son plus grand désarroi. Il avait même tenté de compter les moutons mais sans grand succès, d'ailleurs cette technique était d'une nullité affligeante comment pouvait-on espérer s'endormir en comptant des bêtes aussi stupides ?

Harry semblait être dans la même situation que lui sauf qu'il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit en respirant bruyamment. Ron ne pouvait ignorer son trouble. Harry était toujours à l'origine de son insomnie.

N'y tenant plus il se leva de son lit le plus silencieusement possible en tentant de ne pas réveiller tout le dortoir et s'approcha à pas de loup de celui d'Harry, il ignorait encore ce qu'il comptait faire mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans son lit à attendre un sommeil qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? chuchota t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Harry sursauta brusquement et leva la tête pour river ses yeux vers Ron. Il cligna les yeux et mit un instant avant de comprendre que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole.

- Tu devrais te rendormir Ron il est plus de 2 h, murmura t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire figure toi mais tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes, répliqua t-il exaspéré.

Comprenant l'origine du problème Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna d'un air contrit :

- Désolé…

- Ça te dérange si je reste un moment ici ? s'enquit Ron. On était censé trouver une solution à mon problème tu te souviens ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Pardon ?

Ne lui laissant pas le choix Ron s'installa sans aucune gêne dans le lit d'Harry.

- Bonne nuit, soupira t-il en se glissant derrière lui.

Il le sentit tressaillir doucement à son contact et sembla se tendre mais il ne s'en soucia guère, il était si fatigué, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Il était confortablement bien installé et se dit que décidément Harry était un très bon remède à l'insomnie avant qu'il ne commence à s'assoupir.

S'incruster dans son lit n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête mais Harry ne l'avait pas encore repoussé alors il en profita pour se blottir davantage contre lui.

Surpris par l'étrange comportement de Ron, Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement et lorsqu'il se mit à se tortiller pour tenter de se retourner l'emprise de Ron se raffermit sur lui et il fut contraint de renoncer.

- R..Ron... tu dors ? souffla Harry en tournant sa tête avec difficulté.

- Mmmh.

- Je pense pouvoir dormir maintenant, tu devrais retourner dans ton lit avant qu'on euh… nous surprenne.

Il déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé, Ron avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Harry se figea en sentant son souffle si proche de lui.

- Ron réveille toi, supplia t-il.

Il tenta de bouger mais Ron enroula ses jambes autour des siennes en poussant un soupir. Sa respiration sembla se bloquer tout d'un coup, Ron était toujours serré contre lui dans une position qui laissait son imagination un peu trop déborder. Les bras de Ron le tenait fermement d'une façon presque possessive et sa respiration régulière lui chatouillait le cou tandis qu'il sentait distinctement une chose un peu plus gênante contre le bas de son dos…

Le froid qui l'empêchait de s'endormir semblait avoir laissé place à une douce chaleur émanant d'un autre corps, il tenta de calmer sa respiration pour éviter que cette chaleur ne l'embrase complètement et lui apporte des pensées douteuses. Le coeur battant il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une jeune fille dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

Finalement le sommeil ne tarda pas à le rattraper et il l'accueillit avec bienveillance un sourire aux lèvres.

Par la fenêtre les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat vif et faisaient pâle figure à côté de la lune qui éclairait faiblement le dortoir. Elle était ronde et pleine.


	2. Escapade nocturne

**Chapitre 2 : Escapade nocturne**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit ses yeux le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un bon moment. Il s'étira comme un chat et se frotta les yeux conscient d'avoir passé une excellente nuit, quoique un peu trop courte.

En tentant de se lever il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement tandis qu'une chaleur inexplicable lui montait aux joues. Ron le tenait toujours aussi solidement contre lui et ses jambes étaient toujours emprisonnées entre les siennes.

- Ron réveille toi ! gémit t-il en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Hmmm… non encore 5 min… lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux et protesta à nouveau.

- Hm ?

- Lève toi Ron bon sang ! répéta Harry qui sentit la panique monter.

- Oh... Harry ?

Ron se redressa d'un bond et semblait se rendre compte de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Harry se demanda s'il était aussi embarrassé que lui et d'après la rougeur qu'affichait Ron cela avait du être le cas, il espérait que lui aussi ne rougissait pas comme une collégienne.

Gêné il évita de le regarder dans les yeux et tenta de se remémorer la nuit passée, il se souvenait avoir dormi comme une souche blotti contre un corps chaud et réconfortant… Celui de Ron.

- Bordel! Je suis désolé Harry hier soir je… j'ai pas réfléchi je…

- Non c'est rien… on oublie d'accord ? l'interrompit t-il.

Ron hocha la tête et leva ses yeux vers Harry mal à l'aise. Pourtant difficile d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, pour la première fois depuis des semaines Ron avait réussir à dormir correctement, dans son lit certes mais c'était mieux que rien. Après tout il arrive parfois que des amis proches dorment ensemble.

- Oui… bien sur, fit Ron en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'heure étant déjà bien avancé ils se changèrent dans un silence embarrassant pour finalement rejoindre la grande salle et prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

La journée avançait avec une lenteur exaspérante, Ron se comportait comme à son habitude mais son regard fuyant le trahissait. Harry tentait de son côté de ne plus y penser et se dit qu'au moins il avait réussi à résoudre les problèmes de sommeil de Ron, enfin en partie. Il ne s'imagina pas un seul instant renouveler l'expérience de cette nuit.

Le soir à son retour dans le dortoir Harry constata qu'une boîte de chocolat entièrement vidée était posée sur son lit, et à ses côtés se tenait Ron. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant et son visage s'illumina, dans son regard il y avait de l'admiration et de la tendresse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu mangé les chocolats de Romilda Vane? lança Harry en sentant la panique le submerger.

A son plus grand désarroi Ron s'approcha à grandes enjambées et se blottit tout contre contre lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry, ces chocolats étaient délicieux jamais je te remercierai assez pour cette merveilleuse attention, souffla t-il doucement contre son cou.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps et Harry se figea en songeant que ces derniers temps le contact physique entre eux était bien trop fréquent. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débarrassé des chocolats avant que quelqu'un ne tombe malencontreusement dessus? Il se dit qu'il était un parfait imbécile et que son ami en payait le prix par sa faute.

- Ecoute Ron... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner et tout redeviendra comme avant d'accord?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et Harry nota une lueur une panique dans son regard.

- Ne... ne t'éloigne pas de moi, supplia t-il en glissant amoureusement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Celui-ci le repoussa en prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer et fit un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Bien que la situation soit gênante elle était d'un autre côté plutôt hilarante, Ron avait tout l'air d'un amoureux transi et il ne serait pas étonné si celui-ci lui faisait une déclaration en lui disant à quel point son amour pour lui était fort et à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux...

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une petite promenade, rien que tous les deux? suggéra t-il en tentant de dissimuler un sourire. Il avait l'intention de rendre visite au Professeur Slughorn qui pourrait probablement résoudre son problème.

Pris au dépourvu Ron mit à un instant avant de réagir, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il comprit et il acquiesça des étoiles plein les yeux:

- Comme c'est romantique Harry, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde tu le sais? Je serai capable de tout pour toi et...

- C'est bien gentil de ta part de te soucier autant de moi, l'interrompit-il rapidement. On devrait y aller maintenant mais il faudra être discret compris? fit-il en vérifiant autour de lui. Il ne tenait pas spécialement que toute la salle commune le voit en compagnie d'un Ron fou amoureux.

Ron poussa une sorte de gloussement et rougit légèrement, avec toute la force de sa volonté Harry se retint de se moquer de lui et respira profondément pour se contenir. Voir son ami dans un tel état de niaiserie était assez amusant quoique très perturbant.

* * *

- Harry ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Slughorn visiblement surpris.

Il lui exposa rapidement le problème en lui désignant Ron.

- Une histoire de philtre d'amour ? Je devrai pouvoir arranger ça mais ne restez pas ici entrez donc vous réchauffer.

La température n'étant pas très clémente en cette fin de soirée et malgré l'affolante chaleur que dégageait Ron il accepta avec gratitude et s'engagea prudemment dans les appartements de Slughorn suivi de près par Ron.

- Je dois probablement avoir un antidote dans le coin, j'en garde toujours pour les moments délicats, annonça t-il avec un petit rire. Il poursuivit son monologue tout en fouillant méthodiquement dans ses étagères pleines à craquer.

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et diffusait une agréable chaleur, Harry avait soudain envie de s'installer dans un de ces canapés moelleux et de s'y reposer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Des bribes de phrases au sujet d'antidotes lui parvinrent aux oreilles mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il fut cependant bien vite extirpé de sa torpeur par une main qui se glissa doucement dans la sienne. Ron l'interrogea du regard et lui demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

- Je pensais qu'on irait faire une balade romantique au clair de lune, rien que tous les deux... murmura t-il d'un air contrit. Ses yeux exprimaient une vive douleur et une grande déception.

Malgré la niaiserie de ses propos Harry eut soudain de la peine pour lui et dans un élan de tendresse il songea à le réconforter en lui chuchotant des mots doux devant un feu de cheminée tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

A l'idée de cette pensée absurde il s'infligea une claque mentale et se ressaisit bien vite, c'est à cet instant que Slughorn finit par retrouver l'un de ses précieux flacons.

- Prenez donc ceci mon cher Weasby, c'est un breuvage fait à base de plantes qui devrait vous réchauffer et vous aidez à vous endormir, expliqua Slughorn en lui tendant un verre qu'il avait au préalable rempli d'antidote.

Méfiant Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui soupira et confirma les propos du Professeur :

- Il a raison ça t'aidera à résoudre tes problèmes de sommeil, allez bois .

Ron hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et but une gorgée avec précaution, il recommença avec une autre et vida rapidement son verre.

En à peine deux minutes son visage se décomposa et un air horrifié s'afficha sur son visage, il avait entièrement repris ses esprits. Soulagé Harry fit un sourire de contentement, il avait réparé son erreur et c'était le plus important.

- Qu'est ce... que ? Harry ? s'enquit Ron désorienté.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Slughorn :

- Merci de votre aide Professeur et... excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé en plein milieu de la soirée.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry, à l'avenir s'il y a le moindre soucis je serai ravi de pouvoir apporter ma contribution, le rassura t-il.

* * *

- Comment ça Ron est tombé dans le piège de Romilda? Je vous avais bien prévenu pourtant, il vous arrive de m'écouter de temps en temps?

- C'était un accident et ça n'a pas même pas fonctionné personne n'est tombé amoureux d'elle, protesta Harry. C'est de ma faute j'aurai du m'en débarrasser avant, Ron ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de chocolats.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas pris la peine de le prévenir? Tu laisses traîner des chocolats, qui dissimulent entre autre un philtre d'amour et tu t'étonnes de causer des problèmes?

- Je l'avais bien caché sous mon lit... tenta t-il de se justifier.

- Oublie ça Hermione, c'était un accident et tout est réglé de toute façon, intervint Ron. Ce qui provient de la boutique de Fred et Georges n'est pas forcément efficace.

- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné? Quel était le but de cette manoeuvre à votre avis? demanda t-elle sceptique.

- Ne te prend pas la tête à cause de ça elle a raté son coup et c'est tant mieux pour nous, soupira Ron.

A la nuit tombée Harry prit la décision de faire une escapade dans les couloirs du château, les derniers événements le tourmentaient et il sentait que le sommeil serait long à venir. Cette nuit passée avec Ron et cette histoire de philtre... Tout ça s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Ses déambulations hasardeuses le menèrent dans un couloir désert, il s'installa au sol dos au mur en fixant songeur la lune par la fenêtre. Inconsciemment ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et à son parfum... Dernièrement il avait été surpris en se rendant compte qu'il aimait savoir que Ron était à ses côtés et il avait compris que ce parfum délicieux auquel il était habitué et qui le rassurait autant venait de son meilleur ami.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et résonnèrent dans le silence du couloir. Inquiet Harry se redressa et retint son souffle, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui.

Une odeur familière lui chatouilla le nez tandis que la lumière de la lune éclairait une silhouette de grande taille avec des reflets roux dans les cheveux. A sa vue il sentit son coeur bondir de joie.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu m'avais promis une promenade en amoureux au clair de lune, se lamenta Ron en s'approchant lentement.

- Je... Je n'ai rien promis du tout, rétorqua t-il abasourdi.

- Mensonges ! Tu as promis qu'on serait rien que tous les deux.

- Harry Potter doit tenir sa promesse, intervint alors une voix aiguë.

Deux énormes yeux en forme de balle de tennis le fixaient accusateurs, il se sentit piégé et tenta en vain de se fondre dans le mur derrière lui.

Avec un regard d'incompréhension Ron insista :

- Tu as pourtant dit que les étoiles étaient bien pâles comparé à la lune si belle cette nuit-là. Et tu as dit qu'on danserait tous les deux nus sous la pleine lune.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la dernière partie de sa phrase et fut horrifié par l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'interrompit brusquement :

- Non ! Non je n'ai rien dit de tout ça c'est faux.

Une voix familière s'éleva soudain :

- Pourquoi tant de haine alors que je me morfond les nuits de pleine lune ? Pourquoi ? Danser au beau milieu des loups t'amuse t-il autant ? Est-ce une sorte de provocation envers nous autres les loups-garous ?

- Professeur Lupin! s'écria t-il en reconnaissant son ancien professeur. Que faites vous ici ?

Celui-ci semblait profondément déçu, il détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien et l'ignora.

- Je n'ai jamais proféré de telles absurdités, c'est un délire de Ron...

- Mon délire ? protesta le concerné. Regarde moi, j'ai même commencé à me préparer pour ce soir !

Sur ce il retira sa robe et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur démesurée. Acculé contre le mur Harry assista le coeur battant au spectacle que lui offrait son ami. Ron se débarrassa bien vite de sa chemise et Hermione apparut à son tour avec un air renfrogné au visage :

- Ron que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? C'est indécent voyons.

- Harry Potter doit sauver son Wheezy de la débauche, couina Dobby en sautillant dans tous les sens.

- J'ignorais que tu pratiquais ce genre d'activités Harry. Que penseraient James et Lily s'ils te voyaient ainsi? fit Lupin en le regardant tristement.

Et soudain sans prévenir Ron s'approcha et se colla contre lui, il se retrouvait piégé entre son ami et le mur. La prise de Ron sur lui se raffermit et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ron, ils étaient brûlants de désir.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire un mot Ron s'empara furieusement de ses lèvres, Harry protesta en poussant un « Hmmpf » mais cela permit à Ron d'accéder plus facilement à ses lèvres désormais entrouvertes. Des mains solides et fermes s'égarèrent sur lui et se glissèrent lentement sous sa chemise. Il réagit immédiatement et de toutes ses forces repoussa les assauts répétés de Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'indigna Harry le souffle court.

- C'est ce que tu désires je le sais très bien, chuchota Ron. Laisse moi te montrer à quel point je peux être doué avec mes mains...

- Comment oses-tu me voler Ron ? Sous mon nez en plus ! Ce que tu es en train de faire... c'est... abominable il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Dobby n'a rien vu, Dobby s'est caché les yeux ! piailla Dobby fier de lui. Dobby ne voudrait pas voir monsieur Harry Potter dans une situation aussi déplacée.

Il s'éloigna tant bien que mal du corps ardent de Ron et tenta de s'expliquer en étant conscient qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate:

- Arrêtez immédiatement, vous ne comprenez pas ! Laissez moi vous...

Ses paroles furent rapidement noyées sous le flux d'accusations incessant qui l'entourait, il gémit et se rendit compte trop tard que Ron était de nouveau sur lui, ses mains partout sur son corps et cette chaleur... cette chaleur indescriptible accompagné de l'odeur envoûtante de Ron. Toutes ces émotions lui fit perdre pied et il crut un instant qu'il allait s'embraser sur le champ. Il suffoqua...

Le sol sous lui était dur et glacé, il était étendu par terre en plein milieu d'un couloir. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse y mettre un terme et ses jambes protestèrent violemment quand il fit mine de se relever. Le rythme de son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Son visage était toujours en feu et il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement vécu tout ça, ici même dans ce couloir.

Toujours Ron. Il était toujours question de lui, impossible d'y échapper.


	3. Potion et parfum

**Chapitre 3: Potion et parfum**

Harry ignora comment il avait réussi à regagner son lit la veille mais il y était vraisemblablement parvenu sans encombre. Ce n'est qu'au réveil qu'il sentit douleureusement les conséquences de sa petite balade, son dos était meutri à cause du sol dur et au moindre mouvement il sentait ses muscles protester. Il eut également des difficultés à émerger du sommeil mais ce n'était guère étonnant après la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer dans un coin perdu du château.

- Harry c'est l'heure de se lever.

La voix qu'il entendit semblait étouffé et il eut du mal à mettre un nom dessus tellement son esprit était embrumé par le sommeil. Pourtant un parfum familier lui caressa délicatement les narines et il gémit de plaisir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Des yeux curieux et des reflets roux se présentèrent face à lui lorsqu'il eut suffisamment de volonté pour ouvrir les yeux.

- R..Ron ? émit-il faiblement.

- Dur le réveil hein ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans ton lit.

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer en songeant à son étrange rêve avec Ron et une certaine danse sous la lune, sans oublier la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant.

Il marmonna une réponse avec les mots « promenade » et « insomnie » en espérant que cela suffise à satisfaire la curiosité de Ron. Malheureusement non.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. C'est une fille c'est ça ? tenta Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! s'empressa t-il de nier en se sentant rougir davantage.

- Ok c'est un garçon alors ?

A ses mots Harry manqua de s'étouffer et évita soigneusement son regard, son coeur manqua un battement. Comment Ron avait t-il pu le percer à jour aussi facilement ? Etait-il si transparent ?

- Non je plaisante Harry, t'es vraiment pas d'humeur ce matin, ronchonna Ron. On ferait mieux de descendre maintenant, à cause de toi on est pas très en avance.

A cet instant Harry se sentir très idiot, dire qu'il avait failli dévoiler son secret et risquer de perdre l'amitié de Ron à cause de sa maladresse. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il acquieça et prit la direction de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron.

Plus tard lorsqu'il remonta dans le dortoir il s'aperçut que les vêtements de Ron étaient négligemment posés sur son lit, il s'en approcha et hésita un instant avant de faire ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis un bon moment déjà. A sa plus grand satisfaction le t-shirt de Ron était encore imprégné de son odeur, une odeur indescriptible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui à la fois masculine et fruitée.

Il enfouit son nez dedans et se laissa envahir par une sensation enivrante en poussant un soupir. Il aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement et se dit que Ron ne remarquerait peut-être rien s'il l'empruntait pour dormir avec...

Une porte s'ouvrit et le bruit le fit sursauter, il tenta honteusement de cacher le t-shirt et sans réfléchir le fourra sous son propre lit.

Ron venait de sortir de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour des hanches et semblait perplexe en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

- Tu ne saurais pas où est-ce que j'ai posé mes vêtements? Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir laissé mon t-shirt noir ici.

Rouge de confusion Harry bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible en désignant le sol.

- Oui possible... ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme par magie n'est-ce pas? Ils sont probablement tombés par terre, soupira t-il en se baissant et en fouillant sous son lit.

La position actuelle de Ron était particulièrement gênante, Harry fit un effort pour respirer et fermer sa bouche grande ouverte. Voir son ami à quatre pattes avec une serviette à la taille qui menaçait de glisser lui fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait après avoir respiré abondamment dans son t-shirt.

"Calme toi calme toi, ne regarde surtout pas" se répéta t-il inutilement. Rien ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se fixer sur le corps à moitié couvert de Ron, sur la façon dont sa serviette bougeait délicieusement sur ses hanches...

Ron se redressa et secoua la tête.

- Rien du tout sous mon lit, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir chercher sous les autres lits, se lamenta t-il penaud.

Le coeur battant Harry réagit vivement, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que la scène qu'il venait de voir se reproduise à nouveau, il savait qu'il serait incapable de se contrôler.

- Non attend! Je crois que sous mon... mon lit j'ai cru... voir quelque chose, je vais vérifier ne bouge surtout pas d'accord?

Intrigué Ron le fixa en acquiesçant. Le t-shirt se trouvait bien sur sous son lit et il le récupéra pour le tendre à Ron. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange en le remerciant, Harry aurait juré qu'il avait rougi...

Les jours passaient et la situation était insupportable. Voir Ron chaque jour tout près de lui était insupportable. Dans le sens où il ne pouvait que le dévorer du regard en espérant qu'il soit assez discret et que personne ne découvre ses pensées honteuses.

Il songea avec mélancolie à cette fameuse nuit passée à ses côtés, tout ça lui semblait si lointain... quasi irréel, c'était comme si la scène qui s'était produite n'était qu'un simple rêve. Et avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de ses émotions voilà que Ron se jetait sur lui le lendemain en lui déclarant son amour.

Cette histoire de philtre d'amour... c'était juste étrange, et si toutes ces histoires avec Ron n'était qu'un vaste produit de son imagination ? Il était si frustré et désespéré que même cette idée lui semblait cohérente.

Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir suffisamment profité de lui pendant qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du philtre d'amour. Une voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer dans ces eaux-là mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une autre voix en revanche lui proposa de réitérer l'expérience en donnant à nouveau à Ron un philtre d'amour.

Harry sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'excitation, c'était effectivement la solution à son problème. La question était désormais la suivante, comment trouver ou préparer un philtre d'amour sans qu'on le surprenne ?

* * *

- Que me veux-tu Potter ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Et que me proposes-tu en échange ?

Harry cligna les yeux n'ayant pas songer à ça, l'idée d'un marché ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Je l'ignore, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresserait ?

Malfoy formula tout bas sa réponse et en l'entendant il crut avoir mal compris, c'était invraisemblable.

- Tu as très bien compris c'est Weasley que je veux, répéta t-il en affichant un grand sourire.

- R...Ron ?

- Exactement.

- Mais comment... enfin...

- Arrange toi pour qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider.

Harry secoua la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher.

- Tiens donc on dirait que notre Potter est très attaché à son _copain_ n'est-ce pas ? remarqua t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les poings fermement serrés Harry fit un effort pour masquer sa colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter et ce sont les termes de mon accord, poursuivit t-il. Je n'accepterai rien d'autre que Weasley.

Malfoy ajouta une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

- Tu me sembles bien désespéré, à toi de voir si tu veux toujours de mon aide.

Harry se sentit pris au piège et pourtant il n'avait pas tellement le choix, s'il voulait approcher Ron il avait besoin d'un philtre d'amour, pas une simple potion que n'importe qui achèterait en magasin mais un puissant philtre préparé à partir d'un manuel de magie noire...

- Très bien d'accord j'accepte, lâcha t-il à contrecoeur. Je voudrai que tu m'aides à... faire un philtre d'amour, un véritable philtre.

Malfoy leva vers lui un regard intéressé et le fixa, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- Et qui est donc l'heureuse élue ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, siffla t-il.

* * *

- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée avec Malfoy ? le héla Ron d'un ton qui laissait clairement entrevoir son amertume.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas passé ma journée avec lui, fit Harry perplexe.

Ron l'avait-il surpris en pleine discussion avec Malfoy ? Il se mit une claque mentale en se disant qu'il aurait du être beaucoup plus discret, que passerait-il si jamais son plan venait à être découvert ?

- Quel dommage, et qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver ? J'imagine que vous devez bien vous amuser entre _amis._

_- _Je lui adresse à peine la parole et c'est loin d'être un ami. On a simplement eu une discussion, se défendit-il.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. J'imagine que vous avez discuté de la pluie et du beau temps, très intéressant comme sujet de discussion, ironisa Ron d'un ton mauvais.

Abasourdi Harry tenta de se ressaisir, pourquoi rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Pourquoi Ron se comportait ainsi envers lui ?

- Non c'est pas ce que tu crois...

- C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'autres amis à tes côtés n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si tu te mettais brusquement à discuter avec la personne que tu détestes le plus à Poudlard.

A sa plus grande honte il fut bien obligé d'admettre que Ron n'avait pas tord, ce n'était pas très malin d'aller voir Malfoy alors qu'il ne lui adressait jamais la parole hormis pour l'injurier. Il avait tout fait de travers et son plan déjà minable venait de tomber à l'eau.

A l'heure du déjeuner Ron ne s'installa pas à côté de lui comme à son habitude, il avait décidé de rester avec Seamus et Dean en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Tout au long de la journée Ron se comportait comme s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux et c'était bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le soir venu Harry s'étendit dans son lit en soupirant, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Ron persistait dans son silence et ne montrait aucun signe qui lui encouragerait à lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

S'il ne réagissait pas la situation risquait de durer encore longtemps, il se dit qu'il devait s'expliquer avec lui, là maintenant. Il avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots doux... il était conscient que ses pensées étaient niaises mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Ron, tu dors ? souffla t-il en s'installant dans son lit et en se penchant vers lui.

Ron se redressa et le dévisagea dans la pénombre avec un air choqué au visage.

- Sors de mon lit, siffla t-il.

- Non.

Harry se rapprocha lentement de lui en prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, insista Ron.

Ignorant sa remarque Harry s'approcha davantage de Ron et sentit que celui-ci était troublé et agité, bien plus que d'habitude. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens en tentant de lui transmettre toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment depuis qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Le regard de Ron ne se détourna pas du sien et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ni même respirer à se dévisager.

L'ambiance était tendu et la proximité de leur deux corps rendit Harry fébrile, son imagination s'enflamma en s'apercevant que les lèvres entrouvertes de Ron étaient légèrement rouges et semblaient l'inviter à les goûter.

Le coeur tambourinant follement dans sa poitrine Harry avança lentement jusqu'à sentir le souffle de Ron mêlé au sien, son parfum était encore plus fort qu'avant et il sentit sa tête tourner et son esprit s'embrumer.

Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à détacher son regard de ses lèvres et tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en fourrant sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide de Ron.

La bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait éclata brutalement quand Ron s'éloigna de lui, la frustration s'empara de lui et il fit un effort pour se retenir de plaquer Ron sur le lit et de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour l'entendre gémir contre lui.

- Va voir ton nouvel ami et fiche moi la paix, lâcha Ron tout bas.

Il se retourna et s'enroula dans sa couverture en lui faisant bien comprendre que sa présence était indésirable. Secoué Harry émergea de son état de profonde torpeur et soupira. Il finit par retourner dans son lit le coeur meurtri, ne pas pouvoir le toucher était déjà douloureux mais savoir qu'il l'ignorait et refusait de discuter avec lui le déchirait davantage.

Les jours suivants Ron poursuivit dans son mutisme et Harry sentait qu'un grand vide l'engloutissait au fil des jours malgré l'aide de Hermione qui tentait désespérément de les réconcilier. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, Ron était toujours avec lui d'habitude et ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Tout chez Ron lui manquait, sa bonne humeur, ses blagues, sa complicité, son odeur...

* * *

La salle commune était accueillante et confortable, la plupart des élèves s'y reposaient ou essayaient tant bien que mal de finir leur devoirs ou de les commencer pour certains. Installé dans un fauteuil devant son devoir de potions Harry soupira. Son regard ne cessait de s'égarer instinctivement sur Ron dans l'espoir que celui-ci cesse enfin de l'ignorer.

Il devait réagir le plus vite possible, l'instant était idéal pour faire des excuses et espérer que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je suis désolé.

Ron l'ignora superbement le nez toujours plongé dans son magazine de Quidditch.

- Je suis le dernier des imbéciles d'accord ? Qu'est-que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je n'irai plus lui parler ça te va ?

Aucune réaction de sa part. Il se contentait de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Ecoute je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux, dis moi, insista t-il pitoyablement.

Hermione s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant, elle avait visiblement suivit sa misérable tentative de réconciliation.

- Hermione dis moi ce que je dois faire de plus ?

- Ecoute il faut le comprendre, vous êtes toujours ensemble tous les deux c'est pas évident pour lui de se retrouver seul comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et puis Ron est très facile à contrarier, il s'énerve pour un rien.

- Mais Malfoy n'est pas mon ami, répéta t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le problème Harry.

- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ne vous gênez pas hein! grogna Ron en levant ses yeux de son magazine.

Harry se figea en l'entendant parler pour la première fois depuis des jours et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il sentit à nouveau son coeur battre à toute allure. Son ami ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps.

- Ron.

- Quoi?

Les yeux brillants Harry se contenta de le fixer sans ciller. Ron soutint son regard sans comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Vous les garçons franchement, lâcha Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Vous êtes tellement bêtes, vous avez intérêt à vous réconcilier très vite.

Sur ce elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

- Je... Ron... je suis tellement désolé si je t'ai fait du mal... c'était pas mon intention, tu me manques tu sais, ajouta t-il à voix basse. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Ron fronça des sourcils et se contenta de le fixer sans bouger avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers le dortoir. Harry venait de se rendre compte trop tard qu'il venait indiscutablement de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.


	4. Pleine lune

**Chapitre 4 : Pleine lune**

Le lendemain matin après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle il remonta rapidement dans le dortoir pour récupérer son sac et ses manuels de cours mais il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que Ron l'approche aussi directement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne?

Abasourdi il referma sa bouche grande ouverte et hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui.. oui je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Très bien, alors retire ta chemise.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande.

- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrai, remarqua Ron avec un air innocent.

Résigné et sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard amusé de Ron.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grommela t-il.

Il finit par retirer sa chemise en dévoilant une peau claire sans être pâle et un maigre torse, il était loin d'avoir un corps intéressant. De taille moyenne sa silhouette avait toujours été frêle et disgracieuse. Ron était du même gabarit et sa grande taille accentuait son corps trop mince, ses longues jambes donnaient une impression de déséquilibre et expliquait pourquoi Ron semblait parfois maladroit.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre Harry appréhendait ce qui allait suivre, il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de retirer autre chose non? Affolé il cligna des yeux et planta ses yeux effrayés dans ceux de Ron.

- Donne la moi maintenant, ordonna t-il.

- Donner quoi? demanda bêtement Harry incapable de réfléchir correctement.

- Ta chemise, articula t-il en le fixant impassiblement.

Perplexe Harry se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en offrir une? Il faudrait qu'il songe à lui en offrir à Noël dans ce cas. En soupirant il lui tendit sa chemise que Ron récupéra avec un sourire et après un bref remerciement il quitta le dortoir en le laissant en plan.

- Hey! Attend tu vas où comme ça? le héla t-il en le poursuivant. C'est quoi la suite?

- Quelle suite? Je voulais juste que tu me donnes ta chemise, tu t'attendais à quoi?

Pris au dépourvu Harry n'émit aucun son mais il se ressaisit bien vite en se souvenant qu'il ne portait rien depuis que Ron lui avait dérobé sa chemise.

- Et moi alors? Tu vas me laisser dans cette tenue? s'indigna t-il.

Une idée folle surgit dans son esprit et il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Faisons un échange d'accord ? Je veux ton t-shirt, celui que tu as retrouvé sous mon lit la dernière fois, précisa t-il.

Ron hésita, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- Mon t-shirt ? Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire? lui demanda t-il soupçonneux.

- Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que toi tu vas faire de ma chemise, répliqua t-il.

Ron le jugea un instant du regard.

- D'accord tu peux le prendre, lâcha t-il finalement.

Ne croyant pas à sa chance Harry récupéra le précieux t-shirt et après avoir vérifié que Ron avait quitté le dortoir il le serra contre lui, son odeur était toujours présente et il ne put résister à l'envie de passer délicatement ses doigts sur le doux tissu.

Seule la chaleur caractéristique de Ron manquait et hormis ce détail il avait l'impression de toucher son ami. Avec précaution il le glissa sous oreiller conscient qu'il souriait comme un parfait imbécile et s'empressa de quitter le dortoir le coeur rempli de joie et en espérant que la journée passe très vite.

* * *

« Non... Non ne me dites pas que je l'ai égaré »

Le t-shirt de Ron était introuvable, il avait retourné tout le dortoir, fouillé chaque recoin sous tous les lits sans succès. Un grand vide se fit sentir dans son estomac et la panique commença rapidement à le submerger.

« C'est pas possible je l'ai pourtant caché sous mon oreiller j'en suis certain »

La sensation de perte était terrible un peu comme s'il perdait un morceau de Ron. Des tremblements convulsifs le secouèrent sans qu'il en soit conscient et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir.

« Non non non... »

En levant sa baguette il lança désespérément un sort d'attraction sans grand succès.

Harry sursauta violemment et faillit lâcher sa baguette quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer ses camarades qui discutaient bruyamment, Ron était parmi eux et semblait d'humeur joyeuse. Ils retrouvèrent chacun leur lit et s'apprêtaient à se coucher tout en continuant leur discussion animée. Ron s'approcha de son lit pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et resta assis immobile les yeux fixant le vide. A l'évidence Ron devait s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir, c'est pourquoi il s'installa dans son lit.

- Il y a un problème Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais assis à regarder dans le vide ?

En levant les yeux vers lui Harry se sentit pitoyable, il nota avec surprise que Ron portait sa propre chemise, celui qu'il venait de lui dérober ce matin.

- Je suis tellement désolé je... j'ai perdu ton t-shirt, annonça t-il d'une voix basse.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il hésita un instant avant de répondre, il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui se demandait si son ami n'avait pas de grave soucis mentaux.

- Sérieusement? C'est juste ça ? C'est rien du tout tu sais, je peux t'en donner un autre, le rassura t-il un peu confus.

- J'aurai du faire plus attention je..

Il fut à nouveau surpris par des soubresauts incontrôlables et tenta vainement de dissimuler son trouble.

Ron se rapprocha et sa chaleur se répandit comme un brasier dans son corps, Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il s'approchait encore plus.

- Calme toi, fit doucement Ron en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en les caressant lentement.

Les paupières lourdes Harry profita pleinement de cette sensation agréable qui le rendait somnolent et incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte le souffle de Ron dans son cou et il sentit ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'atmosphère autour de lui était brumeuse et brûlante.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Quelque chose lui sembla étrange et il fit un effort pour émerger de sa torpeur et mettre le doigt dessus, il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

- Tu es toujours sous l'emprise du philtre d'amour? s'écria t-il éberlué. C'est... c'est impossible tu as pris l'antidote, je t'ai vu.

Dans sa tête une voix lui souffla que c'était le moment idéal de profiter de Ron, il n'avait même pas besoin de l'aide de Malfoy la chance tournait enfin en sa faveur.

Ron le fixait amoureusement et ne semblait pas l'entendre, il s'approcha lentement et goûta doucement à ses lèvres comme on goûte à une nouvelle friandise. Stupéfait Harry ne réagit pas et le laissa caresser ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment arrivait enfin, après ces longs mois de frustration. C'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il poussa un faible son étranglé et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue baladeuse de Ron s'enrouler sur la sienne. Elle était humide, incroyablement chaude et semblait décidément très douée. L'odeur de Ron lui fit tourner la tête et il le respira encore et encore sans pouvoir s'en lasser.

Une voix très désagréable cette fois gronda dans sa tête et lui ordonna de le repousser, il n'avait pas le droit d'abuser de Ron. Harry choisit de l'ignorer et ne réfléchit plus, il se contenta de laisser Ron poser ses grandes mains sous son t-shirt et savoura le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'autre voix lui susurra qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et que c'était Ron qui à ce instant abusait de lui, pas le contraire.

Les doigts de Ron se promenaient délicatement sur son corps et effleuraient son torse. Ses grandes mains étaient chaudes et dures mais ses mouvements étaient lents et légers. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir et hoqueta lorsqu'il s'éloigna de sa bouche. Le souffle court il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre, c'était trop beau pour être vrai il était sûrement en plein rêve.

Les mains de Ron poursuivirent leur exploration et s'égarèrent plus bas pour se poser sur ses cuisses, Harry sentit à travers le tissu de son pantalon le feu qui se répandait le long de ses jambes et en particulier à l'endroit où les doigts de Ron étaient négligemment posées. Il ferma les yeux et haleta quand il songea à l'effet que ça lui ferait si Ron décidait de glisser ses mains fermes et chaudes un peu plus haut afin de se saisir délicatement de...

- Rrrr..ron, parvint-il à émettre inconscient qu'il venait de ronronner comme un chat heureux.

Harry saisit le cou de Ron et l'approcha de lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, plus rien n'existait autour de lui hormis cette langue humide qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il poussa Ron et l'allongea sur le lit. Son corps au dessus de lui il pouvait le sentir se tortiller en dessous mais ça ne lui suffisait pas il en voulait encore, beaucoup plus. Ron lâcha un grognement de satisfaction contre sa bouche ce qui accentua son excitation.

Sans s'en rendre compte son corps se colla contre celui de Ron et celui-ci haleta en posant ses mains sur le bas de son dos pour sentir davantage son corps contre lui. Bientôt leurs deux membres entrèrent en contact et Harry étouffa un cri dans le cou de Ron, c'était bien au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, la sensation était tellement intense qu'il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si les tissus qui séparaient leurs deux corps venaient à disparaître.

Les cris de Ron mêlés à ses halètements étaient indécents mais Harry se délectait de ces sons délicieux, ses oreilles en réclamaient davantage.

Harry le dévora du regard le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Voir Ron dans un état semblable était à la limite de la décence, ses yeux brillaient allumé d'une lueur de désir, ses mèches rousses retombaient follement dans tous les sens, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses lèvres étaient humides après avoir goûté aux siennes. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement en quête d'air et laissait entrevoir à travers le tissu de sa chemise deux tétons durcis. Il déglutit.

Curieux Harry glissa maladroitement ses doigts sous le tissu le long de la poitrine et effleura les tétons de Ron. Celui-ci surpris ne tarda pas à se cambrer et à pousser un son proche du grognement, il raffermit sa prise sur Harry avec ses longues jambes. Le souffle court Harry sentit un brasier s'emparer de ses hanches là où les jambes de Ron s'accrochaient désespérément pour que leur corps se rapprochent encore plus.

Bientôt il se laissa lentement glisser dans une douce torpeur lorsque le nez de Ron s'enfouit dans son cou. Peu à peu son souffle se fit régulier en synchronisation avec celui de Ron. C'est ainsi que le sommeil vint les prendre par surprise.

Dans un état de béatitude Harry sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée bercé par l'odeur rassurante de Ron, ses longues jambes enroulées autour des siennes et son souffle chaud dans son cou.

A son réveil Harry était seul dans son lit, il sentit son coeur sombrer douloureusement dans la poitrine quand il songea un instant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Heureusement après avoir plongé son nez dans son oreiller et dans sa couverture il redécouvrit le parfum familier de Ron. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et son coeur semblait prêt à déborder de bonheur.

Cependant son instant de joie ne dura pas longtemps, une voix lui souffla que Ron n'était pas dans son état normal et que seul le philtre d'amour lui avait permis d'assouvir ses désirs.

* * *

- J'ai changé d'avis, au sujet de notre accord, précisa t-il.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'un philtre d'amour, il... la personne qui m'intéresse est toujours sous l'emprise d'un philtre donc tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire est inutile.

- Tu veux dire que l'heureuse élue a déjà bu un philtre d'amour ? Potter es-tu à ce point si désespéré que tu la gardes sous l'emprise d'une potion ?

- Non pas du tout, s'empressa t-il de corriger. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Il réfléchit un instant hésitant sur les mots à utiliser:

- C'était un accident et si cette personne ne m'avait pas montré son affection je n'aurai probablement jamais éprouvé ces... sentiments envers elle. Mais même après avoir pris un antidote elle est toujours sous l'emprise de la potion.

Les sourcils haussés Malfoy le toisa et lui répondit sur un ton qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il était complètement débile.

- Ça n'a aucun sens Potter si elle a vraiment pris un antidote alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que la potion refasse effet, c'est le principe même d'un antidote. Il t'arrive d'écouter en cours parfois ?

Décidément Harry ne comprenait plus rien, ses pensées tournoyaient de s'entremêlaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y mettre un terme.

- Quoi ? Tu es certain de ça ? interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sur et certain demande donc à Granger et elle te confirmera ce que j'ai dit. Franchement Potter je ne te pensais pas capable d'abuser de philtre d'amour pour ton propre plaisir.

Harry tressaillit sous l'accusation mais ne chercha pas à se justifier, cette histoire devenait beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Malfoy continua d'un air déçu :

- Si j'ai bien compris notre accord est rompu, quel dommage j'aurai bien aimé voir Weasley...

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, l'interrompit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Malfoy le fixa curieusement et lui fit un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Tu me sembles bien nerveux Potter, est-ce un hasard ou bien ça n'arrive que lorsqu'on mentionne le nom de Weasley ?

Un sentiment nouveau venait de le submerger d'un coup, un mélange d'angoisse et de colère.

- Je vais voir Hermione, désolé de t'avoir importuner inutilement avec mon histoire de philtre d'amour, rétorqua t-il en serrant les poings de frustration.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

* * *

- Hermione j'ai perdu quelque chose hier dans le dortoir, c'est possible qu'il se soit...euh volatilisé?

- Rien ne disparaît comme ça Harry, tu l'as sûrement égaré cherche un peu mieux.

- Tu es bien sûre qu'il n'y a aucune autre explication? tenta t-il.

- Dis moi d'abord ce que tu cherches, je ne suis pas très avancée tu sais.

- C'est juste un t-shirt... rien de très important, s'empressa t-il de répondre. Mais je ne comprend pas comment il a pu disparaître.

- Ça doit être les elfes de maisons alors, tu n'as pas oublié que ce sont eux qui s'occupent de ranger et nettoyer les dortoirs. Ton t-shirt a probablement été lavé.

- Lavé... Lavé?!

Non pas ça ! L'odeur de Ron... disparue...

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il fut obligé de se ressaisir très vite :

- Non je m'attendais pas à ça je pensais simplement qu'il avait disparu. Et euh... j'ai une autre question aussi.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer.

- C'est au sujet des philtres d'amour.

- Encore ? Dans quel genre de pétrin vous vous êtes encore fourrés tous les deux ? demanda t-elle excédé.

- Je voulais savoir pour les antidotes... ça fonctionne comment exactement ? hésita t-il.

- Les antidotes ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En théorie si un antidote est correctement préparé il permet de soigner la victime mais je vois pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir.

- Très bien et la guérison peut être temporaire ? poursuivit t-il. Enfin je veux dire est-ce qu'on peut retomber sous l'effet de la potion même après avoir pris l'antidote ?

- Bien sur que non, un antidote est efficace ou il ne l'est pas. Il ne peut en aucun cas fonctionner à moitié si c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, ça me semble évident, assura t-elle en le dévisageant perplexe.

Il grogna intérieurement, malgré lui il fut obligé de constater que Malfoy avait effectivement raison. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, son rêve, Ron, le t-shirt, le comportement de Ron... Alors tout n'était que mensonge depuis le début. Ron n'avait fait que jouer la comédie, il n'avait jamais touché aux chocolats. Mais alors pourquoi lui avoir fait croire le contraire? Quel était le sens de toute cette manigance?

- Je dois parler à Ron au plus vite, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions ça m'a beaucoup aidé Hermione, lança t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Après avoir parcouru la distance qui le séparait du dortoir des Gryffondor en courant aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient il déambula brusquement dans le dortoir essoufflé.

- Ron, commença t-il à bout de souffle.

Le dortoir était désert à l'exception de son ami qui était bien là installé dans son lit, il était visiblement très surpris de le voir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive t'as vu le Sinistros?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et après avoir difficilement reprit son souffle il articula:

- Je sais tout Ron.

- Euh... oui mais encore? interrogea Ron perdu.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Je veux des explications, exigea t-il.

- Et bien si tu prenais la peine de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ce serait déjà un bon début tu ne crois pas? proposa t-il.

Furieux de s'être fait aussi stupidement piégé depuis le début il sentit sa colère le submerger, d'autant plus que le calme apparent de Ron n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Arrête Ron j'ai compris ton petit jeu, maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, siffla t-il les mains tremblantes de rage qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Ron cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il sembla comprendre la gravité de la situation son visage se décomposa et il perdit très vite contenance.

- C'est... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois j'ai jamais... enfin...

- Tu n'as jamais été sous l'influence d'un philtre ou quoi que ce soit tu as joué la comédie depuis le début. Tu as fait semblant de... d'être _amoureux de moi, _l'accusa t-il.

- C'était la seule solution! Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru sinon_, _tenta de s'expliquer Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, décidément il ne comprenait pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Je... je n'ai jamais joué la comédie tout ça j'y croyais réellement, lâcha Ron d'une toute petite voix. Mais il fallait que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi alors j'ai profité du philtre d'amour pour te le montrer, poursuivit-il.

- Tu délires je vois pas comment c'est possible, regarde moi je ne suis pas une fille et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis ton meilleur ami.

Malgré toute la force de sa volonté il savait qu'il manquait de conviction et que son discours n'était pas crédible.

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira subitement sans qu'il sache pourquoi et bizarrement il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que c'est possible, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? souffla t-il.

Les souvenirs resurgirent dans son esprit et il en fut troublé, il pensait que Ron n'était pas dans son état normal mais les explications de Malfoy et d'Hermione avaient tout chamboulé.

Ron se rapprocha doucement de lui sans le toucher. Sa proximité le fit frémir. Pris au dépourvu Harry ne bougea pas et retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Ron dans son cou et son délicieux parfum il sut à cet instant qu'il était à sa merci, le peu de bon sens qui lui restait s'évanouit aussitôt et il se maudit d'être aussi faible.

- Je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi, n'essaie pas de nier la vérité Harry.

- Non je... protesta t-il faiblement en sentant qu'il était sur le point de défaillir tellement son coeur battait vite.

- En fait j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sur ces mots il se saisit de sa main et la guida vers son pantalon jusqu'à l'introduire lentement à l'intérieur.

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Harry.

Sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements le membre de Ron, c'était doux et dur et surtout incroyablement chaud, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse être aussi brûlant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il touchait son meilleur ami à _cet endroit_.

- Tu la sens ? susurra t-il contre son oreille. Tu sens comme elle est chaude et dure ? Tu veux bien m'aider à la calmer ?

- Bordel Ron...

Les yeux écarquillés il sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir violemment. A son plus grand désarroi Ron ne s'arrêta pas à là et poursuivit tout bas :

- Je suis sur que ton petit cul est suffisamment confortable pour l'accueillir... n'est-ce pas ?

Ron planta son regard dans le sien avec un air innocent sur le visage tout en faisant bouger langoureusement sa main dans son pantalon.

- Là tu vois... elle est en feu, ma queue est en feu Harry.

Profondément choqué il se figea tout en laissant Ron contrôler sa main en la faisant glisser à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements. Sa main était maladroitement posée sur le membre complètement réveillé de Ron et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un son étouffé à ce contact. Sous ses doigts la peau était douce et humide, surtout humide.

- Elle est toute frétillante Harry elle n'attend que toi pour se frayer un passage dans ton antre étroit et délicieusement chaud.

Ron ne le touchait même pas, seule sa main était en contact avec une partie du corps de Ron, il ne faisait que lui murmurer des paroles indécentes mais cela suffisait à le rendre fou. Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tremblait de façon incontrôlable et que son propre membre était complètement dressé.

- Rr...Rrron... Bon sang...

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée et laborieuse en faisant le vide dans sa tête. En se redressant il constata avec horreur que son pantalon était humide... Il se trouvait aussi qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit et en baissant les yeux il aperçut un Ron profondément endormi avec ses jambes toujours solidement accrochées aux siennes.

Dehors la nuit était bien avancée, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat vif et faisaient pâle figure à côté de la lune qui éclairait faiblement le dortoir. Elle était ronde et pleine.


End file.
